His Innocent slave
by DramioneStories
Summary: This fanfiction is mainly about Draco, Hermione and a made up character  Ella White  There will be sexual content in one or two chapters but this is not one of those stories that is all sexual content throughout
1. Chapter 1

And there i was standing there frozen,fragile and in pain. The wind howled and the trees were bowing down in respect to the boy who lived. It wasn't true, it couldn't be. It was.

"The Selfish,self-centered and weak boy is dead, so live by my rules or face the consequences" Voldemort shouted.

Screams and cries were shooting into my ear from left, right and centre.I could hear shouts from all around me.

"He's lying".

"Harry was none of those things".

"I will never live by your rules, so kill me now."

I felt a touch on my shoulder, a cold shudder travelled down my spine as no other than Draco Malfoy stepped forward, his hair was neat but in his eyes and a scratch that went from his eye down to his cheekbone almost looked balanced on his face with those grey and cold gleaming eyes. He shoved me to one side. I was too weak to even stay upright, I fell to the ground and continued sitting there as i neither could or wanted to get up. After Draco had been greeted my Voldemort and the rest of the death eaters they apparated from Hogwarts apart from three death eaters; Narcissa Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange and Alecto Carrow. They just stood there staring at us as though we were there prey . Many fellow pupils turned to the castle and walked away from the three women leaving only Cho Chang, Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood and I, Ella White. I was the youngest of them all I had just so I could be there fighting by there side. (Under age students were not allowed to fight.

We sprinted towards Harry, we all checkedd his pulse, it was true, it wasn't supposed to be this way how could this happen I just wanted him to shout "BOO!", i just wish he would stand up and hug us all one last time. The last thing I had said to him was "That Ginny deserved better than him" We had been arguing because I had caught him and Pansy Parkinson close, too close in fact, he said she had cast the imperius curse upon was probably telling the truth now i think about it.

Then I remembered about the three death eaters I looked around, both fortunately and unfortunately they were not still standing in the same spot, however I felt a presence behind me. A Strong, pale, icy hand grasped around my mouth and before I could even loosen her grasp Bellatrix and I had already apparated from Hogwarts to the middle of nowhere


	2. Chapter 2

Bellatrix released her hand from around my mouth, with all the energy left in me I screamed. She laughed right up into my face and spat saying "Nobody can hear you, so you might as well shut up, you useless girl"

This time held my wrist extremely tight and if felt as though she was almost cutting of the circulation. We apparated again but this time landing just in front of a small building surrounded by trees, there was no roads or walkways just a building surrounded by green.

As I just started to admire the this unusual forest like surrounding, Bellatrix pushed me into the entrance of the building were I landed face down on a hard concrete ground. Two large hands lifted me up where my eyes focused on what looked like fifty women, all sat down next to each other with their hands chained to the wall behind them. Many of them were crying, others asleep and some were in shock not moving as if they were paralysed, and then I saw them Cho, Luna, Hermione and Ginny all standing in a line with a few other girls.

Just as I had glanced over I saw a girl come out of the room with a silver mask on her face. Next to this was another room that I was being dragged to, once again I was shoved face down but this time there was a softer, sandier floor, but this did not change the cold, dark, stone walls

I kept my head down and a voice I recognised was a lot softer than before "Take a seat" Bellatrix said with a calm tone in her voice, I raised my eye line to see a dressing table in front of me and two stools, Bellatrix was sat on one facing me. I sat on the other one anxiously. She stared at me for a second then raised her hand, I had a feeling she was going to cast a spell on me so I shielded my face but she moved my arms only to reveal to me she was holding lipstick. She then asked me to lay down on what looked like a massage table, my legs were waxed and she continued with the makeover

The process was pretty quick, but i wished it had gone on for hours.

Lastly she placed a silver mask over my eyes and shoved me out of the door. I was shoved on a free seat next to Hermione

Hours went by and perverted men came and went taking five girls at once with them, many struggled but every single one of them finally gave in. Then it was just Hermione, Luna ,a couple of other girls and I.


	3. Chapter 3

"Don't take Luna, PLEASE" I shouted

"It's no use Lily, I hope I will see you again" Luna responded as tears streamed down the side of her face

Luna left and so did the remaining few girls, but then I heard lots of voices from outside, more girls entered, this time I saw someone I wouldn't expect to see here, Pansy Parkinson, her face was pale but her eyes were red, she had been crying. She saw me, looked me in the eye and mouthed "sorry".

Yet again more hours went by, men came and went with what they were looking for.

Once more only Hermione, some women and i remained, however Bellatrix was looking extremely impatient and was about to storm out until he entered.

Draco Malfoy had just entered the room, I knew he was a wicked person but I would never have expected this, I presumed he would be here for Pansy. Bellatrix pointed at me.

I heard Draco mutter "who is she?"

Bellatrix replied with "what does it matter who she is? She's all yours"

"What about our deal?"

"Did you think I forgot? Granger is also coming"

I turned my head to Hermione but she was asleep unaware of who was in this room.

Next thing I knew I was being lifted out of my chair, dressed and shoved outside with my hands chained behind my back. I had been longing for fresh air all this time, yet I would rather be sat back in that building than walking out of it with Draco

Hermione stayed close to Draco as we walked through the woods, on the other hand I walked slowly behind them planning my escape. It was a cold dark night and the moon and stars were sewn into the sky.

After only two minutes of walking Hermione tripped 'Great' I thought 'a distraction' I started running, as fast as my legs could take me. I thought that he hadn't seen me until ...

"CRUCIO"

I stayed upright, pain seared through my body, I had felt this sensation before and I still cannot figure out how i kept running, the first time this happened i laid on the floor teary-eyed.

"CRUCIO"

I kept running, not caring about the nettles and thorns piercing at my legs or the spells being shot at my back.

"CRUCIO"

'Run Lily, Run, Run, Run' I thought to myself

"CRUCIO"

I was becoming weaker and weaker, until I could no longer run

"CRUCIO"

. I stopped, I felt dizzy and ill. the amount of times Draco had cast the cruciatus curse at me it was as though my body was a huge punching bug

I fell, thinking I was going to hit ground, someone caught me and I fainted into their arms.


End file.
